αмαятє тσηтαмєηтє
by Rilka
Summary: SasuSaku -LEMON- Porque aunque te marchastes sigues en mi corazón.Porque aunque nos hiciste daño yo seguí creyendo en ti. Porque sigo amándote... tontamente. -Creo que yo a ti también-


**Pairing:** SasuSaku

**Advertencias:** lemon =P

**Disclaimer:** tanto Naruto como su universo al completo, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Yo, solamente tomo prestados sus personajes con el único fin de entretener a los lectores, sin recibir nada a cambio, salvo la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

Algunos débiles rayos de sol se colaban entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles del bosque de Konoha. Había salido a pasear para despejar su mente de tanto agobio en el hospital. Mentira. Eso era lo que ella quería creer. Pero en realidad, buscaba algo, a alguien. Le buscaba a él.

Tantos años de entrenamiento no habían sido en vano. Su capacidad para percibir el chakra era tal, que había conseguido descubrirle la otra noche cuando, intentando ocultar su presencia, se había acercado a su casa. Esa noche, ella no había podido conciliar el sueño, por lo que se había sentado en la cama, con las rodillas flexionadas hacia el pecho, a reflexionar sobre su vida.

Gracias al esfuerzo y el entrenamiento, había conseguido convertirse en una magnífica kunoichi. Su fuerza sobrehumana junto con sus grandes habilidades médicas, hacían de ella una ninja excepcional. Y a eso le sumábamos su espléndida belleza. Su largo pelo rosado, el cual había dejado crecer de nuevo como recuerdo de aquel infantil amor, sus ojos, relucientes y brillantes como dos pedazos del más puro jade, sus labios, que incitan a besarlos, y su cuerpo, digno de una muñeca de porcelana, con medidas y proporciones exactas y una pálida y sedosa piel.

Pero ahora, mientras caminaba por aquel bosque, sentía que volvía a su niñez. A sus doce años. A la época en la que lo hubiera dado todo por él. Pero con una diferencia. Ya no era una inútil e indefensa niña, sino toda una mujer, dispuesta a conseguir una respuesta a sus preguntas.

·

·

**POV's Sakura**

Llevo caminando bastante rato, pero me es imposible encontrarlo. Sé que está aquí. No es posible que me haya equivocado, no es posible que mis sentimientos me estén jugando una mala pasada. Pero hay algo en mi pecho que me impide darme la vuelta y regresar. Es difícil de explicar, es una mezcla entre alegría, miedo, coraje... Muchos sentimientos mezclados que me impiden ver con claridad.

Un movimiento entre unos arbustos cercanos hace que me ponga en guardia y agudice mis sentidos para ser capaz de sentir cualquier cosa. Oigo pasos. Veo una sombra. Y al fondo del sendero, se descubre su identidad. Mi cuerpo se paraliza.

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Correr a sus brazos y arriesgarme a que me vuelva a rechazar o, peor aún, a que me mate? ¿O sería mejor quedarme parada? Se supone que lo tenía todo muy claro hace unos segundos, pero su sola presencia hace que mi defensa y mi seguridad se desmoronen como el papel. Me equivocaba. Frente a él sigo siendo una simple niña indefensa.

**Fin POV's Sakura**

·

·

·

·

**POV's Sasuke**

Su expresión sorprendida hizo que se me calaran los huesos y se me helara el alma. ¿Cómo podía buscarme después de tanto tiempo? Sigo sin comprender por qué no puede odiarme. ¿Por qué? Con todo el daño que le he hecho todos estos años... y aún atisbo a ver algo de aquel amor de niñez en sus ojos de jade.

Quiero apartar la mirada y alejarme de allí. Huir. Correr. Escapar, cumplir con mi cometido de conseguir más poder para cumplir mi venganza. ¿Por qué sigue ahí? ¿Por qué no ha huido aún? ¿Qué no ve que me duele tenerla a unos metros de mi cuerpo? ¿Que no ve que mi mente se descoloca en cuanto está cerca de mí?

Pero esto se ha terminado. Debo controlarme y pensar con la cabeza fría. ¿Pero, cómo si ella está tan cerca? Se acabó. Se va a enterar esta niña de quién soy yo. Se va a dar cuenta de que los años han pasado, de que ya no soy aquel crío insignificante. No. Ahora soy mucho más poderoso. Y se va a dar cuenta enseguida.

**Fin POV's Sasuke**

·

·

-Cuanto tiempo. Sasuke-kun –la voz de Sakura sonó hueca, como si hubiese alguien detrás de ella dándole cuerda para que hablase.

-Hmp –el joven Uchiha se debatía entre hacer caso a su cabeza y marcharse cuanto antes de allí, o hacerle caso a su corazón, quien le gritaba que corriera hacia ella y la abrazase.

-Sigues tan expresivo como siempre, veo que hay cosas que no cambian –la pelirrosa se iba soltando al darse cuenta de que, el que estaba delante de ella, sólo era Sasuke, su amigo y amor platónico de la infancia. Sonrió con dulzura.

Esa sonrisa, hizo que la coraza de hielo del vengador comenzara a fundirse. Mientras él intentaba mantenerse sereno, ella lo desarmaba con cualquier tontería.

-Cuánto extrañé en silencio esa sonrisa –pensaba el chico.

-¿Por qué viniste anoche a mi casa, Sasuke? –el rostro de la chica se había vuelto serio.

La mente de Sasuke trabajaba a mil por hora- ¿Sasuke? ¿Y el –kun? ¿Cuándo se ha puesto tan seria?

El peliazabache no podía creer que ella lo hubiese descubierto. Pero si ocultó su chakra y todo para que no se enterase. Pero ahora se daba cuenta. Hacía mucho que no se veían y durante todo ese tiempo parecía que no sólo él había mejorado.

De nuevo fijó su vista en la kunoichi ¿cuándo había retirado la mirada? No lo sabía. Y ahora que prestaba atención, la que veía ahí, no era la Sakura que él conocía. Era toda una mujer. Veía la madurez en sus facciones y su mirada decidida. Y parecía que no sólo había perfeccionado su físico, si no también sus habilidades.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estuve en tu casa para verte a ti? Podría haber estado en tu tejado simplemente para ojear Konoh…

La risa de Sakura le saca de sus pensamientos. Ella le mira desafiante y añade- Sasuke no soy idiota. Qué casualidad que fuera mi casa ¿no? Y qué casualidad que para mirar Konoha te asomes a mi balcón. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mirando dentro de mi habitación tenías una mejor vista de la villa? –sus ojos brillan y Sasuke no sabe descifrar lo que pasa por la mente de la pelirrosa en ese instante.

Pero hay algo que le inquieta enormemente. ¡Le ha vencido! Por una vez, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no sabe qué hacer ni qué decir. Pero una idea atraviesa su mente y comienza a moverse otra vez.

Sus pies, le arrastran más cerca de la chica. Ésta no retrocede pero enarca una ceja con confusión. ¿Qué pretende el Uchiha?

Sasuke cada vez está más cerca y no parece tener intención de detenerse. Pero la chica está tranquila. Si hubiese querido matarla, lo habría hecho la otra noche, cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Sus narices se rozan, y Sakura puede notar el aliento del vengador en su cara. Es entonces cuando reacciona. Pero, ¿qué se supone que está haciendo? Aun así, su cuerpo no le responde cuando él le roza su nariz con la suya. No le responde cuando se acerca a morderle el lóbulo derecho. Y, no le responde cuando posa sus labios sobre los suyos. Así que decide hacer lo único que su cuerpo le permite: dejarse llevar.

Lleva su mano a la nuca de Sasuke y le empuja para profundizar el beso. Él parece complacido, pues no se resiste y procede a recorrer los rincones de la boca de la chica. Sakura le vuelve loco. Desde hace tiempo no puede quitársela de la cabeza y ahora está ahí, delante de él correspondiendo a sus besos. Con cuidado de no romper el contacto la empuja levemente contra un árbol y la apresa contra el tronco. Con un ahogado gemido, Sakura parece notar la excitación del shinobi, pero no hace nada por apartarlo. Las experimentadas manos de él, llenan su cuerpo de caricias mientras sus lenguas siguen enredadas, proporcionándole un enorme placer.

Después de un rato de fogosos besos y suaves caricias, las ropas parecen comenzar a estorbarles. Delicadamente, Sasuke desabrocha el chaleco de Sakura mientras ésta le deshace de su camiseta. En el suelo del claro pronto se ven varias prendas más: la falda de Sakura, sus mallas, el pantalón de Sasuke…

Sólo las ropas más íntimas cubren ahora sus cuerpos. Con cuidado, él le quita el sostén, y tras arrojarlo al montón de ropa, se recrea en los perfectos pechos de su amante. Los gemidos salen de la boca de ella sin nada que los reprima y eso, hace que él la desee cada vez más. Mientras masajea uno de sus senos con su mano y mordisquea levemente el pezón del otro, su mano libre se cuela bajo la tela de la única prenda de la chica.

Comienza a explorar. La acaricia, aportándole todo el placer que le es posible. Nota como su cuerpo tiembla cuando él introduce uno de sus dedos en su virgen cavidad. Aunque ésto él no lo sabe. Su miembro parece no aguantar mucho más, así que tras estimularla a ella y librarse él de sus bóxers, la acomoda entre sus piernas y empieza a penetrarla lentamente.

Mientras entra en ella, nota cómo le rompe el himen. Sasuke se detiene inmediatamente, pero sin salir de Sakura. Detenidamente observa el rostro de la pelirrosa: tiene el ceño fruncido y una expresión donde se mezclan el placer y el dolor cruza su hermosa cara.

El Uchiha, quien se había quedado mudo, se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Le ha quitado a su Sakura toda su inocencia y su pureza. Un momento, ¿desde cuando era SU Sakura? Ahora eso no importa. La mente del único superviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha recapacita sobre lo que había ocurrido. Ella sabía que era virgen, y aun así no le detuvo cuando él se propuso hacerla suya. ¿Por qué? ¿Era posible que aún le amase?

Su vista, levemente nublada por el placer y la confusión, se enfoca de nuevo en los ojos verdes de la chica, quien le mira suplicante. Sasuke interpreta esa mirada y lentamente, de nuevo, empieza a moverse dentro de ella. Los gemidos y jadeos vuelven a inundar el claro. Tras varios minutos, las embestidas van a un ritmo vertiginoso, pero no parece importarle a ninguno. Con un último golpe, Sasuke llega al orgasmo junto con Sakura. La kunoichi siente cómo si pudiese tocar las estrellas que esa noche adornaban el cielo.

Después de eso, deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico junto a ella. Éste la estrecha entre sus brazos y le susurra al oído:

-Eres mía, Sakura_-chan_, no lo olvides nunca.

La susodicha levanta su mirada y con una sonrisa le declara- Supongo que sigo amándote tontamente Sasuke_-kun_.

Escuchar de nuevo ese sufijo en su nombre, hizo que Sasuke sonriera. Pero no con una sonrisa irónica, sino con una verdadera.

-Creo que yo también a ti.

×º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜"°º××º°"˜

Hola de nuevo!! Bueno, esta vez vengo con un segundo one-shot, esta vez SasuSaku. No es que sea fanática de esta pareja, pero no sé… simplemente me gusta cómo se ven juntos

Y bien? Hay ganas de cometer homicidio contra esta pobre que no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer que escribir? Creéis que debería seguir escribiendo o mejor desconecto el teclado para siempre?

Me haría muy feliz que me dejaseis **reviews **para decirme si os ha gustado o si por el contrario os ha parecido un insulto a la escritura o si os gustaría que escribiese sobre alguna pareja en especial, admito sugerencias para poder continuar escribiendo porque por ahora estoy sin inspiración n.n Espero que podamos vernos (o leernos) pronto!

Ja ne!

Rilka


End file.
